1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image holding member for an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A photoreceptor having a photosensitive layer which contains an organic photoconductive compound as a principal component has many advantages such as relatively easy manufacturability, low price, easy handleability, and excellent thermal stability, as compared with photoreceptors containing conventionally used inorganic photoconductors (selenium, zinc oxide, cadmium sulfide, silicon and the like) as principal components. Thus, active investigations have been conducted thereon.
Particularly, photoreceptors having a functionally separable, laminate type photosensitive layer, in which the charge generation function, and the charge transport function of the photoconductor are respectively assigned to separate functional layers, and a material having the former generation function is incorporated into a charge generating layer, while a material having the latter transport function is incorporated into a charge transport layer, have already been put to practical use.